


Lime

by keepfabandgayon



Series: Rainbow Fruit Smoothie [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Androgyny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji met Levi on the last day of freshman orientation. Levi was a transfer student and Hanji was ready for a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lime

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion piece of sorts to [orange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1620434). it’s set about ten years before the main story starts. i recommend reading it before you get to chapter 16 of orange.

“All right, four-eyes. I gotta let you know, I can’t tell if you’re a man or a woman.” After nearly an hour of sitting in near-silence while this weird-ass person talked at him about whatever came to mind, including things that most people probably would avoid talking about at dinner, Levi had no leads to an answer. 

Hanji had long hair in a ponytail, like a lot of the women around, but so did a significant number of guys in the gang from which Levi had, only a year earlier, disentangled himself, and so did the guys who played guitar in the cafeteria at the community college he’d transferred from. Hanji’s hands were small, sort of, but still bigger than Levi’s, with long, bony fingers and dirt under the nails. Gross. 

Hanji’s voice was just plain strange; it went up and down dramatically with almost no respect for the words coming along with it, and it would have been annoying if it wasn’t inexplicably _cute_.

Levi spent about ten minutes with his hair in front of his eyes, trying to hid that he was staring directly at Hanji’s chest, trying to decide if the bump he saw there was pecs or boobs. Either way, there really didn’t appear to be much there unless Hanji leaned forward. The yellow button-down Hanji wore was a women’s cut, and the chest dropped away when Hanji bent over the table, taking the shape of rather large breasts, and then flattened significantly when Hanji sat up straight. Hanji’s jeans were definitely men’s pants though, and also several sizes too big, and so Levi couldn’t tell if there was a cock in them or not when he watched Hanji stand up to get seconds. 

He thought he finally had a breakthrough when he spotted Hanji's toenails, painted lime green in matching flip-flops, but then he remembered his own toenails were still pink, though hidden under worn-out boots, and contrasting with his fingernails, painted black. _Makeup is fucking gender-neutral, you prick. How long have you been saying that?_

No leads. Hence, the question. 

Hanji’s eyebrows flew up. “Oh?” 

“Hm.” Levi nodded once. 

“Well, you’re not the only one.” It was a question everyone asked, so often that Hanji was bored by it at this point. Why did it really matter, anyway? What was so important about knowing Hanji’s gender that every single person had to ask? Even people on the street, people who Hanji would never again meet, people who Hanji probably would never have spoken to in the first place had it not been for their need to know the gender of a random person, stopped Hanji just to ask. If hanji was lucky, they would just do a double-take, give a sort of “what the hell is _that_?” look, and then look closer in the few moments they had before Hanji brushed by them, off to more important things. 

“So…” Levi dragged out the syllable. He continued to stare at Hanji as he sprawled forward over the otherwise empty table, stabbing at salty pasta with his fork and resting his chin on his right hand. He shook his head slightly, still staring, indicating he was waiting for an answer. “You gonna tell me?”

Hanji was ready to answer the same way as usual, mouth already open and words about to fall out. But then Hanji smirked. Why bother? This was a new school, the last day of freshman orientation, and no-one knew Hanji. Wasn’t Wall College supposed to be the perfect place to reinvent oneself? At least, the tour guide had said so. “Why don’t you decide?”

Levi scrunched up his face, then rolled his eyes. “Too much trouble.” He shoved more pasta in his mouth, grimacing at the grease. Why the hell was pasta _greasy_? He mentally slapped himself -- _Be grateful, you little shit. Do you want to go back on the streets?_

After his little internal squabble, Levi looked back at Hanji, who was staring at him, completely confused. “What?” he asked. “You’re pissing me off with that face.”

Hanji blinked a few times. “You’re not going to choose one?”

“No.” Levi shrugged. “If you don’t care, neither do I. I’ll just call you a person, whatever.”

A person. Not a man or a woman. Just a person. “I like that,” Hanji said. “What about you?”

“I’m a man,” Levi answered. “Well, usually. I’ve been known to do drag every once in a while.”

“I’d like to see that,” Hanji said, smiling. 

Levi squinted at Hanji, trying to figure out if it was worth it to get into costume for this person. “Fine,” he decided, “but no pictures. I want people to be surprised when Drag Ball comes around.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> return to chapter 16 of orange [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1620434/chapters/4445490).


End file.
